


Cuddles

by BonBonEmerson



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Near Future, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonEmerson/pseuds/BonBonEmerson
Summary: Fluffy Snowbert Season 4 prediction fic. Starts with a little angst. Written to fill a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!





	Cuddles

It was a whole year after the defeat of Savitar before Caitlin and Julian could finally sort their shit out.

She'd left for months, then he'd done the same, then they'd spent some time working side by side, never addressing the elephant that followed them around and only communicating if and when necessary.

And things were going fine, really, up until the two of them had entered STAR Labs one day to find the rest of the team standing in a solemn-looking semi-circle in the Cortex.

Before either of them could ask what was going on, Cisco said seriously, "Caitlin. Julian. This is an intervention."

"Did I just walk into an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_?" Julian responded dryly.

A couple of hours of bickering and shouting later, the pair had been coerced into going out to dinner together, just the two of them, to clear the air.

The end of the night found them both together, alone in Julian's bed.

It was then, immediately after their first time together, while he was holding her close to his chest, with warm, sweaty, bare skin on skin, that he murmured something in her ear that gave her pause.

"Can I confess something?"

She immediately turned to face him, looking a little worried.

"I, um... I haven't exactly done this before."

Caitlin's eyes widened, but just as she was cautiously opening her mouth to speak, Julian realised what she was thinking and rushed to correct her.

"No, no I don't mean... What I meant was, I've never spent the time afterwards... cuddling, like this, before."

She frowned a little to herself, before resolving to kiss him firmly and deeply.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!"

He paused before continuing more calmly, "We've been apart for far too long, both in a physical and emotional sense. I really don't want to let you go again."

A nervous fluttering erupted inside her as she pulled away to whisper, "Good, because I'll only cuddle with someone I love."

Many months and many times later, they found themselves once again in Julian's bed, the afternoon sun sparkling off the engagement rings on their linked hands.

As Caitlin rolled over to take her turn as the big spoon, she couldn't help but notice that Julian had a certain glow about him that couldn't have come just from sex.

"What?" she asked, grinning.

"Sometimes, I feel like this is the best part."

"What do you mean?" she chuckled.

"This, you know. The post-coital cuddling."

She couldn't help but snigger at his word choice.

"Does that mean I'm a really good cuddler or a really bad lay?"

"It's not like that and you know it!" he teased playfully, biting his lip in faux frustration. "Ever since the first time we slept together, I've thought that just getting to hold you or be held by you and knowing that this actually means something... it's, I don't know. Fulfilling, I guess? For lack of a better word."

Her eyes flicked down briefly to their rings before meeting his, and she couldn't help but find herself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have Tumblr, follow my Snowbert/The Flash/multifandom blog @ithemetahumancrusader


End file.
